A network switch may have multiple linecards. Some ports in each linecard may be dedicated for handling specific data flows, for example, data associated with mission-critical applications, while other ports in a linecard may be shared among non-critical applications. Typically, the data flows are switched between ingress and egress ports in different linecards by a switching crossbar.